Indirect Kiss
by CatEye360
Summary: Where Sasuke gets the bishie treatment. Totally shuojo fluff! Involves somebody swooning.


**Indirect Kiss**

**A/N: **So in shoujo mangas, it's not uncommon for the star crossed lovers to get all flustered and sexually confused about an innocuous gesture. _My_ personal favorite is when they realize that they've indirectly kissed and become terrified of each other and the hilarious awkwardness ensues.

What is indirect kissing you ask! Oh! It's when someone touches something with their mouth, like, say, when they take a sip out of something, and somebody ELSE touches the same exact spot with _their _mouth.

Yes. I _know _Sasuke's way OOC, but I'm tired of the angst and bloodshed. Nyah nyah!

**Disclaimer: **Canon is not love. SasuTen.

* * *

Sasuke tried to take a steadying breath, reminding himself that he would give away everything – and he meant _everything_ – if he failed this mission. But he couldn't help it if his cheeks flushed and his hands trembled – sempai was just so _cool_! And he was sitting right next to her – right next to her!

He could touch her if he would only dare. Feeling his fingers spastically twitch, Sasuke hurriedly grabbed up a rice ball he made and held it out towards the brown eyed girl sitting to his right. Unable to stare his idol in the face, he turned his face away, lashes demurely lowered.

"Sempai… would you care for a rice ball? I made too much this morning and don't want them to go to waste," he softly whispered to the girl.

Tenten blinked back at the weirdo Uchiha who was holding out an expertly made rice ball in his hand. Was it her imagination but was he peeking out at her from underneath those thick eyelashes? Was he… _blushing_? She'd heard stories about how irate and cranky the Uchiha could be, how his moodswings as of late weren't to be messed with, and decided not to rile him up. Better play along with the psycho - maybe he'd spare her life one day when it came down to it. Tenten looked at her sensei and teammates, who in turn were staring at the Uchiha with an expression much akin to hers – bewildered and slightly frightened.

"Err… thanks, I guess," Tenten mumbled, halfheartedly reaching out for the proffered treat. She couldn't help but sweatdrop at the murderous killer intent she felt coming towards her in waves from a pink haired kunoichi and cursed to herself. If it wasn't already awkward enough trying to train with Team Seven and their pervert sensei, this lunch break was becoming unbearable. The brunette sweatdropped when Sasuke made a big show of intentionally brushing his fingers across hers as he gently placed the rice ball in her hand.

If Tenten thought the awkwardness would cease and desist, she soon learned, much to her disappointment, that it would only get worse. The beaming Uchiha pointedly stared at the still untasted treat in her hand and his teammates also turned their gaze onto her, wondering what mortal had dared refuse the dark prince of Konoha. Tenten sighed and decided to take one for the team and just get it over with – she crammed as much of the rice ball into her mouth – and immediately choked.

Coughing and wheezing for breath, Tenten grabbed at her canteen and chugged down some water, hoping that it'd soothe her parched throat and wash down the sticky mass. The cold water having refreshed and revived her, she set it down next to her and continued to rub at her chest, wincing at the pain of having swallowed something down the wrong windpipe.

Sasuke noted the small damp patch where sempai's lips had touched the rim of her canteen. If he could somehow get his lips on that exact spot – it'd be almost like him and sempai kissed! Dark onyx eyes darted about the circle – sempai's teammates were pounding her on the back and fussing over her. The dobe and the pinkhaired freak were in turn staring at the commotion unfolding before them. Good. No one would see what he was about to do.

Sasuke grabbed the cold canteen and turned it so that the very spot sempai's mouth had been was in front of his lips. Lifting a prayer to the gods, the Uchiha raised the canteen to his mouth – and touched his lips to where _her_ lips had been. They were kissing! Almost.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" cut in the sharp voice of the Hyuuga.

Sasuke looked up to see that everyone and their mom was staring at him and the thermos in his hand.

Really, he didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing he _could_ do at that moment – he fainted.

Tenten looked over her team leader and wrinkled her nose. "Gai sensei, I really don't want to train with Team Seven anymore." Gai just nodded, running a hand through his hair and looking a little less youthful than usual.


End file.
